Pitch Controls You?
by write that wrong
Summary: A new Guardian is chosen to fight against Pitch and it is ... Jack Frost. However, he is not the happy go lucky, mischievous prankster that we expect. Instead, he is Pitch's slave and has been for a long time. This has made him scared, scarred and obedient. Will he overcome his loyalty to Pitch? Will the Guardians be able to save him? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here's my new story. I basically follow the plot of the movie but from this new angle of Jack being Pitch's slave so some things have to change. I have most of written out already, so updates should be fairly often. This chapter is long and there's a lot going on, but the others should be a bit shorter. If you have any questions, you can PM me. Also, please favourite, follow, review, etc. I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Flying through the world, Jack didn't care where he was. He was just enjoying the fresh air and the feel of the wind rushing in his face. He spread his snow everywhere, feeling only a hint at joy. That emotion had been mostly lost to him after all his time in the darkness.

Speaking of darkness, Jack tugged uncomfortably at the black collar around his neck. It was mostly hidden by his deep blue hoodie, except for the hook where a leash could be attached, which protruded. He really needed to get back to the lair, his allotted time above ground was almost over.

Suddenly, a shadow rushed in front of him, rattling trash lids as it went. It didn't feel like one of Pitch's nightmares, but just in case he was being summoned, Jack followed. As he touched down lightly in the alley, blue eyes danced wearily across his surroundings.

A form materialized, tall, rigid and fur covered, twirling a boomerang. "Hello mate, been a long time, Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" the figure said coolly, Australian accent prominent. The winter spirit barely had time to register the words when two beefy paws latched onto his shoulders, shoving him unceremoniously into a rough cloth sack.

He heard muffled voices, one unmistakably the Australian accent that had spoken before. The others were more animalistic grunts.

Before another thought could flash through his mind, Jack felt the bag fly through the air. Then, it twisted around and landed with a jolt on the hard floor. Nothing restraining him, Jack cautiously lifted the bag, wondering briefly if this was one of Pitch's punishments.

However, the sight that greeted him was so unexpected that the spirit almost tripped over the sack in his surprise… Gathered around were the Guardians. These beings that Jack had only seen from a distance mostly, a long time ago. That was before he had been captured by Pitch.

"Jack, I hope the yetis treated you well," North boomed, causing the boy to flinch. He was curious about why he was there, but knew better than to ask questions.

"You must be wondering vhy you are here," North continued, as if answering Jack's thoughts. "Well, now you are a Guardian."

The winter spirit deadpanned, uncomprehending. Dramatic music began to play, yetis lining up solemnly. Elves hurried forward as the blaring trumpets rose to crescendo. Fire swirled around, making Jack uncomfortable as his powers threatened to counteract the opposite force. He decided to release it in an angry down burst of his staff, hoping to dispel it at the strike.

Instead, frost spread out around him, silencing the yetis and Jack recoiled in fear. He wasn't allowed to use his powers around people.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth asked gently, fluttering over to him.

He didn't wish to say anything, but she had asked a question. "I don't understand, what is this about?"

"North told you, we want to make you a Guardian," Tooth replied patiently, gazing at him with an emotion he almost didn't recognize, was it concern? He shook his head, lowering his gaze, but his eyes danced with sadness, turning them a stormy blue. He could never be a Guardian. He was a worthless, good for nothing spirit who was nothing but trouble.

The rabbit stepped forwards, voicing Jack's thoughts. "You know what? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what does this clown know about giving joy to children?" The tone was biting and cut deep into Jack, not that he wasn't used to the sentiment. He kept his head bowed, consciously avoiding everyone's gaze, tugging uncomfortably at his collar. There was a sharp intake of breath and blue eyes flicked up to see Tooth staring down at him.

"What is that?" she gasped, gazing towards his neck.

Pale fingers hovered around the black band, colours contrasting. "A collar," he muttered reluctantly, eyes boring a hole in the floor.

Tooth took a step towards him and Jack had to fight the urge to step back. Nothing good ever happened when someone got that close to him. "But who put it on you?" she prodded.

Jack sighed inwardly. "Pitch Black," he murmured, almost shuddering as a wave of fear swept over him. He was so late, Pitch was going to be furious.

"What?" North roared, coming closer. This time, Jack did take a step backward, eyes wearily studying the big man.

"Why would Pitch put a collar on ya, mate?" Bunny demanded, eyes hard.

"To control me and mark me as his," Jack answered miserably, repeating the reason that Pitch had given him when putting the thing on.

The Guardians reeled back in shock. "Pitch controls you? I told you we couldn't trust the gumby," Bunny seethed, turning towards the other Guardians.

North's clear blue eyes studied Jack searchingly and the winter spirit had to fight the urge to squirm under the penetrating gaze. "Pitch captured you, right?" Jack nodded, remembering the incident all too well. It seemed like a long time ago. "Walk with me," North demanded. The winter spirit trailed after the man, gazing about in silence.

They took a few turns, then went down a lift, arriving at a large room. It was bustling with activity as yetis moved to and fro. Toy planes and kites flew through the air, looping above their heads. Everywhere there was something going on, yetis painting, trains whirling around on their tracks. Jack gazed at it all, eyes wide.

"Keep up Jack," North called over his shoulder. The winter spirit snapped to obey. They arrived at a smaller room, Russian leading the way. "Fruitcake?" he offered, holding up the pastry. Jack shook his head.

The door slammed shut behind them and Jack's heart skipped a beat. Was he going to punish him? Locked doors always meant trouble … and pain.

"Now, let's get down to tax e brass," came North's deep voice as he advanced towards Jack. Fear crawled its way up his throat and he closed his eyes, waiting for the strike. When nothing came, he looked up to see North grabbing something off a shelf. Before Jack could tense up again, the object was forced into his hands.

"This is how you see me, no?" North asked, gesturing towards the red Russian nesting doll now in Jack's pale hand. "Big, intimidating, but if you get to know me," he gestured for the spirit to remove a layer. "I am fearless," another gesture, "caring … mysterious … and at my centre." North paused, removing the last layer from Jack's hand and dropping a smaller figure into the pale palm. There was no answer forthcoming, so the Russian prompted, "What do you see?"

"A tiny wooden baby," Jack ventured, voice small.

"Look closer," North instructed.

The spirit did as he was told, gazing down at the figure in his hand. "You have big eyes," Jack guessed quietly.

"Yes!" the Guardian yelled, gesturing around wildly and missing the boy's flinch. "Big eyes that see the wonder in everything: the music in the trees, the magic in the air. It is what I put into the world and what I protect in children." His voice dropped, "It is my centre, what is yours?"

"I d-don't know," Jack stuttered, unnerved by the whole situation.

Bunny burst into the room, eyes fixing on North. "Trouble at the Tooth palace, mate."

"Come along Jack," North called before rushing off.

Jack couldn't refuse an order, so he followed reluctantly, once again considering how much trouble he would be in.

They stopped at a long tunnel, waiting as something was brought out of the shadows. Reindeers clopped forward, shaking their heads and pawing at the ground. Behind trailed the … sleigh? That wasn't a good enough word for it. It looked like a flaming red, high tech racer with oak paneled runners as a base.

Jack followed North and Sandy up into the sleigh, sitting in the far back corner.

"I think my tunnels would be safer," Bunny declared, pawing nervously at the sleigh. North sighed and leaned over, deftly lifting the complaining rabbit by his shoulder strap and into the vehicle.

"Buckle up," North called.

Bunny panicked, "where are the seatbelts."

"Iz just expression," the Russian whooped. They shot off, rocketing along the frozen track. When they launched into the air, Jack almost felt like smiling. Then, he shook himself quickly, fun was not allowed.

A blue light enveloped them as the sleigh shot through a portal, coming up on a hectic scene. Black blurs, nightmares of course, were chasing little blue and green whirs. Jack leaned forward, wondering what they were … little tooth fairies! Without thought, he shot forward, staff clenched in his grip as he snatched a fairy from the jaws of a black mare. He flew down to the sleigh, thoughts catching up with him. What had he just done?

_You rescued a fairy,_ a small part of him whispered.

_You went against Pitch, he's going to hurt you,_ the rest of him screamed. The little fairy curled up in his palms, gazing at him with gratitude shining in its purple eyes.

The sleigh crashed through the Tooth Palace, scattering nightmares. "Jack, take the reigns," North called.

The winter spirit obeyed, snapping them up and urging the horses forward. North jumped up to fight the nightmares, slashing through a few with his gleaming sabers. Distracted, Jack led the sleigh to a less than graceful landing, jostling its occupants.

Everyone jumped out, rushing to Tooth. She was looking around, dazed, wings faltering. "They took everything," she muttered, "all my fairies." The one Jack had rescued decided to make an appearance, fluttering up to calm her mother.

"This is very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place, I'm a little star struck," a voice cooed, oily and unpleasant.

Pitch Black coalesced out of the shadows. "And who is … Jack!" he screamed, cocky smile turning into a sneer. He tried to advance towards the winter spirit, whose heart was now clenched in fear. However, the Guardians stepped in front of him, forming a barrier.

"Oh, what's this?" Pitch asked, voice cold. "Are the Guardians trying to protect you, Jack? Well it's _much_ too late for that." A cold laugh rang out. "Jack come here," the Nightmare King called sternly.

Before the Guardians could protest, the winter spirit crept forward, head down. He stopped before the man, shaking with fear. "Staff," he demanded, hand outstretched. Jack handed it over without complaint. "You thought you could get away from me, huh?" Jack shook his head and the Guardians looked on, at first stunned, then fearful that their intervention could lead Jack to getting hurt.

A crack echoed through the palace as Pitch struck Jack across the cheek. He stumbled back, but was quickly restrained. The next part happened too quickly as the Big Four ran forward to intervene. A coil of sand attached itself to Jack's collar and then wrapped itself around a nearby pole, effectively putting the spirit on a leash. Pitch growled, "I'll deal with you later," before turning to greet the rushing Guardians, missing Jack's flinch.

A blast of dark sand held them back and they all stumbled.

"You have no right to treat him like that," Bunny yelled.

"But I do, he's my property," Pitch laughed.

He vanished and reappeared, drawing the Guardian after him. "Release Jack and give me back my fairies or I'll-," Tooth raged.

"What," the Nightmare King cackled, "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

The Guardians flew after him, battle raging. Jack stepped forward towards the edge of the platform, watching the fight below. The chain brought him up short and they disappeared from view. He sighed, body shaking in fear of what Pitch would do to him.

Something hurtled up from below and Jack quickly backpedaled, pressing his back against the column he was tied to. However, it wasn't a black shape that his eyes registered, but multiple coloured ones, floating on a golden cloud. The Guardians.

"Jack," Tooth began softly. He lowered his eyes, not wanting to see the hate he was sure was in their eyes. Something touched his arm and he flinched wildly before noticing it was a slender hand, Tooth's. "I'm so sorry Jack," she whispered. He looked at her, confused, then at the others. They also looked guilty, sad and apologetic. Now he was really confused, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Can you get it off Sandy?" Bunny asked. The golden man stepped forward and Jack tried to recoil even more. However, before he could, gold sand shot towards him, but instead of hitting him, it dissolved the leash. Sandy frowned.

"Vhat about collar?" North questioned. Sandy shook his head, sand didn't work.

"Are you okay, Jack?" the Russian asked. The winter spirit nodded mutely. They were worried about him? A thin stick was thrust towards him. His staff! He grabbed it quickly, muttering his thanks.

Tooth's wings faltered and she landed heavily on the ground. Sandy conjured a cloud beneath all of them, drifting them downwards until they were on the ground in front of a fading mural.

The fairy drifted towards it, wings beating laboriously. Jack followed behind, forming frost on the small pool in front of the wall so he could walk forwards. He flinched a little as he considered that he was showing his powers, but dismissed it at the Guardians' lack of a reaction.

"May I ask a question?" Jack asked softly.

"Of course," Tooth replied gently.

"Why do you collect the teeth?"

"They hold the most important memories of childhood. We had everyone's here, even yours." Jack's mouth fell open, desperately wanting to ask something, but he hadn't been given permission. "What is it, Jack," Tooth asked.

"My memories?" he croaked, "I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

A look of confusion crossed over the fairy's face. "You don't remember? We were all someone before we were chosen."

Jack shook his head sadly. They were probably wrong, he most likely had been born into this life, a useless spirit who no one liked.

Tooth's wings stuttered and the mural began to dissolve. "Oh, no. The children, we are too late. They don't believe."

North paced around, thinking. Suddenly, he whirled around, sword extended and almost kissing Bunny's nose. "Idea," he screamed, "ve will collect teeth."

"What?!" Tooth yelled back, fluttering about. "We are talking 7 continents, millions of kids.

"Give me break," North replied, waving a hand through the air. "You know how many present I deliver in one night."

"And eggs I hide in one day," Bunny chimed in, over his near brush with cold steel.

Sandy gave a big thumbs up.

"You in Jack?" the Guardian of Wonder asked, wheeling around to face the winter spirit who was crouched down, watching the scene unfold. His eyes widened and flashed momentarily with fear, then uncertainty. He couldn't defy Pitch. Or could he? … No, it would lead to him getting hurt … but was it worth it?

"Why don't you at least come with us. You can decide later," North suggested. Jack nodded, hopping into the sleigh with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm glad you like the idea. Please comment, review, PM, favourite, follow, etc. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

North was running along the rooftops, bellowing laughter echoing through the air. "Quickly," he yelled.

"Four molars over there, a bicuspid, two lateral incisors, they're everywhere," Tooth announced, swirling around in joy. As per her request, Jack was trailing after her, taking in her excitement. She twirled around and smacked directly into a large billboard.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked shyly, and then tensed. He shouldn't have spoken out of turn.

"Ya," Tooth laughed, "It's been a long time since I've been out in the field." Jack wanted to ask how long, but restrained himself. Suddenly, she gasped and zoomed after a tooth, leaving Jack and the little tooth fairy to catch up.

All the Guardians were laughing and uttering challenges. Jack mutely took it all in, wonder written across his expression.

"You can't race a rabbit," Bunny called at the others, running past. "Come with me Jack!" The winter spirit obliged, following the grey blur of the Pooka. He watched the rabbit's antics in fascination.

He actually laughed out loud at one point as Bunny opened a tunnel right under North's feet. Jack clapped a hand over his mouth, stopping the sound of amusement, his eyes wide.

Bunny looked over at the startled winter spirit. "You're allowed to have fun ya know, mate," the rabbit said gently. The frost teen just shook his head sadly, eyes down. He tugged uncomfortably at the collar that always seemed to restrict his breathing when he was upset.

The Guardian of Hope sighed, probably realizing Jack wasn't worth the trouble. They moved onto the next tooth.

Soon after, the Tooth fairy told the others that they were supposed to be delivering gifts, Jack found himself once again flying alongside the fairy. She was standing over a boy that the winter spirit recognized, gazing down at him with motherly affection. "Lost his tooth in a freak sledding accident," she commented, "I wonder how that happened, Jack?"

"It was an accident," he murmured, "he was walking downhill and slipped on a patch of ice so I led him through the city safely, but his tooth got knocked out." He bit his lip, waiting for a response.

"I think he had a lot of fun," the fairy declared. The winter spirit shuddered, he wasn't allowed to have fun, much less be spreading it.

"This was the part I like best, seeing the kids," Tooth whispered, crossing her arms.

Sandy drifted through the window, waving silently. North suddenly squeezed his way through the door frame, asking, "How you feeling Toothy?"

"Believed in," she whispered, excited but not wanting to wake up the sleeping boy.

Finally, a hole appeared in the floor and Bunny emerged, muttering, "I see how it is, all teaming up to beat a rabbit."

"Sh," they hushed and Bunny looked around, startled, before noting the sleeping child.

"Is not competition," North announced, "But if it was, I win YEEEE HAWWWW!" The cry was cut off suddenly when a beam of light landed on the cheering Guardian. "Uh-oh," North muttered.

"Santa Clause, the Easter, Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth fairy, I knew you'd come," the boy, Jamie, cried.

"Surprise, we came," Tooth laughed.

Jack watched Jamie's take in all of them, except him. He shrank back, of course he couldn't be seen, who was he to hope?

"Knock him out, Sandy," Bunny requested. The golden man stepped forward, pounding his fist into his palm. "With the dream sand, ya gumby."

Jamie looked confused as the Sandman summoned a glittering gold ball. Suddenly, a dog jumped onto the bed, growling up at the Guardians. Bunny put out his hands soothingly but the dog still let loose a growl. Jack took an involuntary step backwards, slipping on a toy and knocking the boy's alarm clock. A shrill ring caused the dog to jump, suddenly chasing the overgrown rabbit.

Sandy targeted and let loose, but was knocked over, missing his target. Jack crouched down as he watched the golden ball ricochet through the room, knocking out the Guardians and even the dog. Sandy caught Jamie and nodded his head, causing the kid to fall asleep.

Jack inspected the chaos around him, bowing his head. "I'm sorry," he muttered. Now he knew he was in for it, he had messed up so badly. Something touched his arm and he flinched. However, the thing wasn't removed, but it was warm and soft. Jack looked down to see Sandy's hand. He then looked at the golden man.

Sand symbols appeared above his head, glowing faintly in the dark room. He spelled out the word 'accident'. Before Jack could respond, a cool wind blew into the room, bringing with it a nightmare.

The winter spirit retreated a step, but a curl of black sand wound its way to his collar, attaching him to the dark horse. It then shot forward, dragging Jack in tow. Fear coursed through him as he was pulled through the sky. He used the wind to help him along, willingly following the nightmare so not to be dragged by his collar.

The short flight ended on a rooftop, black clouds roiling all around. Jack was brought face to face with his captor, tormentor and master once more. Icy tendrils of terror shivered their way across his spine.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," the slick voice cooed, "Making trouble for me again, aren't you?" The winter spirit nodded his head miserably. "What are we going to do about that? … Oh, I know," Pitch turned to Jack with a wicked smile, "Punish you of course."

The frost child shivered in fear. "But first," Pitch drawled, "You can watch me crush the Guardians." Jack gasped eyes wide, causing the Boogeyman to cackle with glee.

The laugh was suddenly cut short as Pitch was jerked backwards, gold sand circling his wrist. Sandy stood there, glaring up at the dark creature. "Sandman," the Nightmare King growled. The gold figure formed sand whips, lashing out at his dark counterpart. Pitch had to keep dancing out of the way, barely managing to form a black club which Sandy easily avoided. Gold sand once again wrapped around Pitch's wrist, throwing him around before ejecting him into the streets below.

Jack's eyes were wide and he was too stunned to move as Sandy glided over to him. The golden man turned both the nightmare and the chain into golden sand. He then drifted to the edge of the roof and beckoned for Jack to follow.

They floated down to the street, watching Pitch groan and get up. "Okay, Okay. It was stupid of me to mess with your dream sand," Pitch admitted. Then his gaze hardened, lips quirking into a malicious grin. "I'll tell you what, you can have it back."

Nightmares encircled them, scores thick and gaining in number. "Boo," the nightmare king stage whispered, sand creations rushing forwards. Sandy formed a swirling cloud out of glowing sand, lifting him and Jack into the sky as a sleigh passed by. The winter spirit was deposited among the other Guardians and the golden man flew off into the fray.

Jack watched, eyes growing wider by the moment. Nightmares were everywhere and the Guardians battled with single minded intensity. North's two swords cut twin swatches of carnage through the mass of darkness. Bunny's boomerangs whirled to and fro, easily taking down monsters. Sandy was whipping viciously at the creatures. Tooth was fighting with one saber, hacking away.

As Jack watched, Tooth battled two nightmares right in front of her. However, one edged behind, eying her before it went in for the attack. Without thinking, Jack did the only thing that would get to her in time, launched a volley of ice. The nightmare instantly froze, coming apart in a jagged snowfall of dark frost.

"Thanks Jack," Tooth said, before jumping back into the fray. The winter spirit just stood there, mouth agape. He had actually fought back, more than just rescuing a fairy. He had destroyed a nightmare. Memories of his early years in captivity flickered through his mind. Even before he was allowed his staff, he froze nightmares any way he could.

However, back in the present, Jack's distracted state allowed for a nightmare to grab him and rush him back to Pitch. As they neared, Jack watched Sandy's swirling mass of dream sand get surrounded by black. But the golden man refused to give in.

Then, time crawled as Jack noticed Pitch raising a black arrow, tip aimed towards the Sandman's heart. "Sandy," the winter spirit whispered and flew forwards, freezing the nightmare holding him and ready to leap into the way. However, he was too far away and the arrow found its mark. Sandy's face calmed, vanishing with a look of tranquility.

"No," Jack whispered.

Pitch spotted him, yelling, "Time to go, you useless servant."

"No!" the winter spirit screamed, power responding to his emotions. He felt a slithering of cold along his spine and then across his staff. It released with a powerful crack, freezing the dense cloud of Nightmare sand surrounding the Boogeyman. The powers warred with one another for a moment, ice slowly infusing the dark sand, sharp crackling resounded through the air.

And then both forces were thrown backwards. Jack felt himself flying through the air, but it seemed like a dream. His fall was slowed and then he touched down on something. The dreamlike quality disappeared and he looked up into the anxious faces of Tooth, Bunny and North.

He couldn't help it, he drew his knees into his chest and began sobbing quietly.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth asked, concern evident in her soft voice. She tried to scoot closer to the winter spirit who just curled in on himself tighter. He would have backed up, but he was wedged into a corner.

"Back off," Bunny hissed under his breath, dragging the other Guardians back from the trembling boy. The rabbit himself crouched about a foot away from the child, head lowered, ears down, eyes averted. Slowly, the sobs tapered off and Jack began to relax slightly, risking a peak through his bangs.

"Now Jack," Bunny began, voice low and gentle as if talking to a spooked animal. "We aren't gonna hurt ya. We just want to know what's wrong."

The boy relaxed, but wouldn't raise his eyes to meet any of theirs. His posture was rigid and head down as if awaiting a blow or a rebuke. Taking a risk, the Pooka very slowly reached his hand out towards the winter spirit, head still down. He watched Jack tense, but still slowly closed the small distance, resting a furry paw on the boy's arm. The Guardian of Hope felt a shiver run through the winter spirit as if he was fighting the urge to shake off the paw.

The Easter Bunny withdrew, then spoke. "Now, tell us what's wrong Jack."

The boy squeezed his eyes closed, fighting back another wave of tears. He had to answer, he had been asked a question. "I c-couldn't s-save him," Jack stuttered, then rushed onwards. "I c-can't, s-save anyo-one. And h-he was s-so n-nice to me. A-and now P-pitch is going to b-break my bones."

"Oh, Jack. We aren't going to let Pitch hurt you," Tooth assured, drifting forwards.

"Why not?" Jack asked, brows scrunching together, "T-that's the p-punishment for defying him."

"Well you don't belong to that man anymore," North announced.

"Y-yes I do," the winter spirit sighed miserably, "He's my master."

Tooth shook her head, distressed. "No he's not, you are your own master."

Jack gazed at her as if the words didn't quite compute and the fairy's heart swooped with grief, pity and anger at Pitch. "M-my own master?" the spirit asked.

"Yes Jack," North replied gently, "We will help you get free."

"Why?" the frost child murmured, eyes wide with shock.

"Ya don't deserve to be used like this," Tooth declared, swinging her arms wide with emotion. Jack flinched quickly.

"Thank you," the winter spirit whispered.

"For what sweetie?" the fairy asked softly.

"For being kind to me." The rest of the ride passed in silence, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts and grief.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. Everyone seems to really like the idea, so I'm glad. You should be getting either daily updates or at least every other day. Without further ado, I do not own Rise of the Guardians so here's the story.**

Jack sat by the window, knees curled to his chest as he gazed down at the solemn ceremony. Bunny, North and Tooth were gathered with the elves and yetis, heads bowed. There were candles lit in the centre, burning with impassioned flames. As Jack watched, Tooth clasped hands with the other two Guardians, tears rolling silently down her face.

This is all my fault, Jack thought wretchedly. Pitch was right, he was a pathetic excuse for a spirit who shouldn't have been created in the first place. Maybe he should just go back to his master so he could be punished like he deserved. Sandy deserved his life more than Jack.

A booming voice broke him out of these negative thoughts. "Jack," it called. After a flinch, blue eyes gazed up to see the big man in the red jacket standing in front of him and looking down. Jack resisted the urge to try and press himself against the window.

"I'm sorry," Jack muttered, shoulders sagging in defeat. He always found it better to pre-empt an apology.

"For what?" North asked, baffled, clear blue eyes wide with shock.

"I couldn't save him," the spirit explained, eyes fixated on his lap.

"Don't do that to yourself. Sandy would have been proud of what you did."

Although the winter spirit couldn't help but disagree, he didn't voice his opinion. He glanced up briefly at the bigger man, noticing his kind expression. However, as he felt tears prickle in his eyes, he looked away.

"Come Jack," North sighed, rising. With a brief backward glance, he strode further into the workshop, meeting up with a distraught Tooth and Bunny. They all silently followed, taking a lift down a level. "I hate to say it," the Russian suddenly boomed, "but for once, Easter is more important that Christmas."

The rabbit turned at the unexpected words, glancing towards North, then Tooth and even Jack for confirmation. "Did you guys hear that?" he spluttered.

"Yes, yes," North dismissed, "Now, to the sleigh."

Bunny shook his head, "Oh no, mate. My warren, my rules, buckle up." He tapped his foot twice firmly against the ground.

North's expression dropped into one of surprise and realization. He barely had time to mutter a Russian curse before they were all tumbling through earthen tunnels.

Jack allowed himself a small, repressed sound of amusement as he slid gracefully through the tunnels, flipping himself off walls and riding the edges. As they were spit out the end, he landed lightly on his feet. A warm feeling he couldn't explain spread its way through his chest, bathing him in rays of some long forgotten emotion. It bubbled once again when Tooth and North landed in a heap, limbs tangled.

"Welcome to the Warren," Bunny announced, a smile tugging its way free from his lips and traveling to his eyes. However, ears rustling, the rabbit tensed. "Something's wrong." Eggs fleeing en masse from one of the tunnels reiterated this feeling.

The four spirits dropped into defensive stances, eyes forward. Then, as one, they rushed forward to meet the threat … a little girl. She came running out of the tunnel and they ground to a halt, young female included.

"Sophie?" Jack whispered, drawing stares from the Guardians.

"Elf, elf, elf," the little blonde girl called, chasing after a small, pointy-hatted creature.

"How on Earth-," Bunny began.

"Uh, snow globe," North cut in, wildly patting his numerous pockets.

"I bet she's a fairy fan," Tooth trilled, flying over to Sophie. Drawing out some teeth, she continued. "Look at all the little teeth with blood and gum on them."

There was a pause, then the little girl's shocked face morphed into one of horror and she let out a wail. Jack snorted involuntarily; they really knew nothing about children.

The Pooka glared, causing the winter spirit to retreat a step. "You think you could do better?" Bunny demanded.

"I'm invisible," Jack reminded gently, but he still stepped forward. Sophie was looking around, when suddenly, she felt a cold flake settle on her nose. She gazed upwards in wonder and started giggling as she tried to catch the cold chips on her tongue.

The winter spirit gazed at the scene with a sort of wistful sadness, but also a small smile.

"I have to admit," Bunny said quietly, however, his sudden presence behind Jack caused the winter spirit to jump. The rabbit plowed on, "You really are good with children."

Jack gazed up, eyes dancing with repressed emotion so that they were almost entirely unreadable. "Why don't you ask her if she wants to paint eggs," offered Jack shyly.

The Pooka smiled down at the spirit, then walked the few steps to Sophie. He crouched down, catching the attention of the little girl. "How would ya like to paint some eggs?"

"Okay," she giggled, eagerly taking the offered paw. The two made their way to the dye river, Jack looking on with both happiness and melancholy. He felt North come up beside him, the big man also watching the odd pair of the stoic Easter Bunny and the eager child. The older Guardian chuckled softly, "For all his appearance as warrior, Bunny has such a soft spot for children."

Jack nodded, gazing down at his feet. In that moment, it really hit him. For the first time in nearly a century, he was talking to people other than Pitch or at least without Pitch near him. He was defying his master. There was a small possibility that he could finally break free.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Tooth asked, peering down at him. He nodded avoiding her gaze. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Another nod and they headed off down one of the lush, wandering paths, gently surrounded by vibrant flowers. Everywhere they looked was colour and life, open spaces and beauty. It was so different from Pitch's lair that it made Jack's head spin.

"I'm sorry, Jack," the fairy sighed suddenly. He scrunched his brows together, staring at her open mouthed. What was she sorry for? "It must have been awful with Pitch. I'm sorry we didn't know. We could have helped you."

They were silent for a moment, brain reeling with shock and wonder. "Why would you have helped me?" he blurted out, mentally chastising himself for the slip. He wasn't supposed to question things like that.

"To get you away from Pitch, so you wouldn't have had to suffer," Tooth answered, voice full of compassion and hurt for the child in front of her. The kind words didn't seem to compute and he looked even more bewildered than before.

"But I'm not worth it," the winter spirit stated as if it was a practiced phrase, something oft repeated.

The fairy's heart nearly broke at this. "Oh sweetie," she cried, "You are worth so much. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She wanted to envelop him a hug that could communicate to him how much he was worth. However, she realized that this boy, who had Pitch's … servant? Slave? Plaything? She didn't know, for so long, he may not have been touched for moon knows how long.

"Tooth," a voice called. It was North and he was gesturing for her to come.

"I'll be right back, Jack," she assured, leaving the stunned winter spirit behind.

For his part, Jack was pretty much speechless, barely noticing the miniature fairy beside him until she chirped in his ear. He flinched slightly at the high pitched voice before turning towards her. "I'm sorry Baby Tooth, what did you say?"

She cocked her head at him, Baby Tooth?

The spirit's eyes widened slightly, "I'm s-so sorry, I j-just didn't know your name," he stuttered.

She shook her head, smiling kindly, then she gave a little thumbs up.

"Baby Tooth is okay?" he asked shyly, barely managing to look at her. She nodded happily.

Before either of them could say something else, a shadow reached out and wrapped around Jack. Part of it formed a gag around his mouth so he wouldn't call out. Unintentionally, part of shadow latched onto the little fairy, dragging her along. Jack felt a spike of fear, Pitch was going to kill him. He could try to call out and escape, but what was the point. His master would find him one way or another.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun. Little bit of a cliff hanger here. Until next time then. To all followers who celebrate Christmas, I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas. To everyone else, Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The responses I got from the last chapter were amazing, so thank you so much. Three reviews I just have to reply to because of their awesomeness (and I usually don't do this, so feel special). **

**Rose, you are so sweet and encouraging, I'm glad you think that the chapters are getting better. **

**WEast, I know that some of Jack's lines from the movie are missing and I agree he can't say them as he is now. Some of the necessary lines of his from the movie I just attribute to other characters (generally Bunnymund because he is also a sass master.)**

**Girl with strange ideas, you actually made me laugh out loud and I want to thank you so much for your rant. I've never had such enthusiastic response to my stories and you just about made my day with how PO'd I made you (no offense, I just never actually made people feel such emotion with my writing before). **

**Without further ado, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and here is the story.**

Jack!" Tooth called out, glancing along the paths. She couldn't find the winter spirit or her fairy anywhere. "Jack!" she called again.

"He must have run off, Sheila," Bunny declared, carrying a sleeping Sophie in his arms. "That must have been one hell of a conversation you had with him."

"I just told him he was worth so much more than he thought," she admitted with a blush. "I didn't realize that would make him run off. It's just that my fairy is gone too. I'm worried for both of them."

North sighed, "Maybe she followed him. But, old habits die hard my friends, he is probably back with Pitch as we speak."

* * *

><p>Jack <em>was<em> with Pitch, but not willingly. The shadows deposited him in the lair that had become "home" to him over the past almost century. However, the memories of this "home" were not pleasant ones. There was a time when they almost started to be, then everything turned sour and black once more. The memories were just as black and shadowed in fear as the lair itself.

"Baby Tooth," the winter spirit whispered upon seeing her. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

She chirped something which he didn't understand, then shrugged and nodded. That's when they both noted the high-pitched chirping of other fairies. Jack's blue eyes gazed up sharply towards the ceiling, noting the cages which had always hung there now being filled with hundreds of miniature fairies. Those cages were cold and hard, as he had occasion to know.

A cold laugh echoed through the air, chilling Jack down to the bones. Laughter was never a good sign when it came to the Boogeyman. "You afraid Jack?"

There was no good response to that, so the winter spirit kept quiet. Suddenly, Pitch emerged from the shadows right in front of Jack, causing him to step back. Grey fingers reached towards the teen who knew better than to try and retreat. The searching fingers grabbed onto the hook in his collar, pulling him forwards. He closed his eyes as he felt hot breath directly in his face.

"Look at me," a hard voice demanded and Jack had no choice to comply. Blue eyes gazed fearfully into yellow ones that were glinting with malice. "Do you know what you deserve?" Pitch growled.

"T-to be punished," Jack dutifully replied, eyes gazing down towards the floor.

"And what was the punishment for defying me?" the Nightmare King prompted.

"A b-broken bone," the winter spirit murmured miserably. He hated this, with all his heart, but he couldn't break free, he had nowhere to go. Suddenly, a green and purple blur came swooping down, chattering in Pitch's face. Even the Nightmare King was slightly taken aback, although he didn't release his grip on the spirit.

"Ah, looks like I missed one," the Boogeyman hissed, calling on the shadows to transport the fairy into one of the cages by herself. Jack glanced after her, sadness and guilt shining in his eyes but the look was cut short by his master harshly pulling his chin down.

"But first, before your punishment," Pitch declared, "to take care of the Guardians." Unexpectedly, Jack was let go of and he gasped for breath. The Boogeyman shoved something into his hands, shocking the spirit even more. It was his memory case, in his hands, given to him by Pitch. How much weirder could this day get?

"Fly, be free," Pitch growled sarcastically, "and see the mess you've caused." Jack was left staring up at his master, completely uncomprehending. He was shadow transported to the edge of the woods, shivering from his journey through the darkness.

He glanced around at his surroundings, taking a moment to get his bearings. That's when he was Tooth and North standing not too far away. He moved slightly forward before his eyes fell on the last member of their group. The Easter Bunny was calling after a child, holding eggs in his hand. However, the saddened kid walked right through him. The Pooka tensed up, clutching a hand to his chest and looking as if his heart just got ripped out. The look of complete despair and agony on his face could break even the hardest of hearts. It was a feeling Jack knew all too well.

"Jack, where were you?" a Russian voice called. North appeared, leaning heavily on his swords. "The Nightmares appeared, they crushed every egg, every basket, nothing made it to the surface."

"Jack," another voice called and the Tooth Fairy flew into view, wings buzzing incessantly. Her eyes bugged out as she spotted the tooth box in his hands. "Where did you get that? Where's Baby Tooth?"

Before he could answer, North cut in, voice angry. "That is where you were? You _were_ with Pitch. Its what I thought."

"No," Jack breathed, flinching back.

Bunny turned around and spotted the shock of white hair which contrasted starkly with the green of the forest. "He has to go," the rabbit sighed, then screamed, "We should never have trusted you. You really are Pitch's through and through. Came here to rub it in our faces?" The angry Bunny advanced on Jack, fist raised as if to strike him. The winter spirit flinched back automatically, eyes going wide.

"Easter's about new life," Bunny muttered, lowering his fist, "Easter's about hope, and now its gone." The anthropomorphic rabbit ducked his ears and started walking away.

To Jack, this was just another confirmation that he wasn't worth anything. Not even enough for someone to stay angry and beat him up like he deserved. Barely looking at the disappointed look on the other's faces, he flew off into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: For all those who have been complimenting my fast updating it's because I have the story written out already with just little tweaks here and there as needed. Just the exact ending needs to be finished. Sorry to leave you all hanging. Without further ado, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and here is the story.**

He flew without thinking, just needing to get away. Before he had been kidnapped and transported away by the Guardians, he probably would have flown back to Pitch's lair, dutifully going back to the punishment that awaited him. However, now, his mind was jumping back to long forgotten memories and he made his way to somewhere he used to go, somewhere he could find comfort in his element: Antarctica.

The white mounds and cliffs quickly surrounded him as the winter spirit dropped out of the sky, ready to hurl his memories into a chasm for all the pain they had caused. He felt so alive, so defiant, something he hadn't felt in a long time. And there was anger too, the hot flickering tongues of injustice that made him want to create a blizzard large enough to cover the desolate continent just to block out the heat.

"Oh Jack," a slimy voice intoned, causing the frost teen to whirl around. "They abandoned you, didn't they? You lost their trust?"

"You set me up," Jack hissed, earning a malevolent cackle from the Boogeyman.

"Of course I did, pet. After all, can't have you becoming chummy with the Guardians, you are mine."

"Why?" Jack asked, voice breaking, "Why are you doing this to me?" His fingers tightened around his staff, turning white. He wanted more than anything to just blast this evil man to the North Pole or maybe to the moon, but something was preventing him. Maybe it was fear, loyalty, Stockholm Syndrome, or something else entirely.

"A little late to ask that, don't you think?" Pitch sneered, stepping closer to the distraught winter spirit. "Now hand over the staff."

"No," Jack muttered.

"I thought I heard a refusal, you wouldn't do that, would you pet?" the Boogeyman snarled, advancing quickly. "Now hand it over."

"No," the spirit said, trying to be firm but his quavering voice wasn't helping.

Momentary rage flashed through the Nightmare King's yellow eyes, making him look insane. Correction, more insane than he already was. Suddenly, he reached his hand out to the shadows and summoned something. It was Baby Tooth!

"No," Jack breathed, guilt slamming its way into his chest full force. He was responsible for anything that happened to her.

"The staff Jack," Pitch yelled, the fairy shook her head fervently but she was ignored. Without hesitation, Jack bowed his head, closing the distance between himself and his master, staff extended. Once again, he had to give up his conductor of power, leaving him helpless to this man's rage.

"Let her go," Jack said, looking directly into yellow eyes. If nothing else, he had to ensure her safety. The Boogeyman raised a grey hand and threw the fairy directly into the shadows where she swallowed up into the darkness. Just another time he had failed to save someone.

Jack almost cried out, but was struck across the face. "I would be more concerned for yourself than the little fairy," Pitch growled. He yanked the winter spirit by the collar, directly into the darkness.

The shadows thickened, cutting off Jack's breath even more than his collar and it felt like his insides were spinning along with his surroundings. Foul noises and a musty odour caused shivers to run down his back. He really hated shadow traveling.

Back in the lair, Jack's feet thumped down onto the floor and his eyes snapped open, noting the enraged Boogeyman looming in front of him. Firm hands shoved him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"You are so beyond dead that not even your ghost will remain," Pitch snarled, eyes glinting wildly. He shoved the spirit to the ground, kicking his stomach repeatedly. Jack tried to curl in on himself but wasn't given the opportunity as wild kicks slammed into his stomach. It felt like a steel-toed boot was being driven into his flesh, which it probably was.

"Now, what was the punishment for being late?" Pitch asked, voice hard as iron. Blue eyes cracked open to peer up at the Nightmare King.

"A c-cut," Jack replied, all his anger and bravery officially drained. He was back in Pitch's lair and there was no escaping.

"That's right," the Boogeyman sneered, drawing a steel blade out of his pocket. He leaned over the downed spirit, pulling him roughly up by his snowy locks. Jack winced, but didn't emit a cry. He was slammed into the wall once again and barely had time to breathe before the metal was being used on his fair skin. The once pale, unblemished flesh was lined with scars from previous punishments and here were more to add to the collection.

"Let's see," Pitch drawled, "How many hours late are you? One … two … three … four …" He kept going, making an incision with each number, several to the spirit's side, one along the stomach, a few to the arms. The knife went cleanly through his hoodie, cutting a slash directly through. The cuts weren't too deep but they burned as the metal was slowly dragged through skin. When Jack couldn't keep in his screams, the blade stopped, being dropped onto the ground.

"Now, one more thing to attend to. Do you know what that is pet?"

Jack shook his head mutely, feeling the pain acutely in each of his wounds. What more could this monster want. He glanced up at the fuming Boogeyman and at those haunting yellow eyes that tormented him even in unconsciousness. They glared down at the spirit with so much rage that he was left shaking against the wall.

Pitch grinned, flashing his pointed teeth. "Just the little part about you defying me. A broken bone for punishment, right my boy?" Jack closed his eyes, heart clenching in fear. But before he felt the stabbing pain of a bone being broken, there were sharp fingers digging into his chin, forcing it upwards. His eyes flew open. "Right?" Pitch demanded.

Jack nodded wretchedly and he was knocked to the ground again. Before he could crawl to all fours, he felt a pressure on his wrist. Then, there was a loud, echoing snap that made its way through the large chamber as Jack felt a lance of pain that had him crying out. He cradled his broken wrist to his chest, fighting back the stinging tears that were threatening to spill.

"You think that's bad, how about this?" Pitch snapped. His feet slammed into Jack's chest several more times, targeting his ribs. Each kick brought a wave of pain and he could almost feel his bones on the verge of breaking. Then, once more, a crack echoes through the room and Jack curled in on himself with pain. This one was more of a fiery jolt that sent the breath right out of his lungs. Between his wrist and his rib, there was so much agony that his mind was filled with blackness, hovering between the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. But then, it got worse, a malicious smile tugged its way across the Boogeyman's face.

Pitch grabbed the staff which lay abandoned to the side, waving it in front of the winter spirit's face. Without warning, he brought it down on his knee, crack echoing throughout the chambers and a cry quickly following it. He felt as if his very heart had been snapped in two. More than that though, the winter spirit thought he would finally black out at the additional agony of his broken conductor of power. Unfortunately, it was like a shot of caffeine had been pumped through his system. This pain awakened his body and nerves so he could feel everything more acutely. It was like his power was now tingling through his veins with sharp icicles dragging their way through his body. He didn't even deserve to be given the pain free bliss of unconsciousness. Jack was left gasping for breath, broken wrist clutched to his chest in pain. But when he was dragged roughly by his hair again, he had to stumble along, loud cries bursting from his already raw throat.

He felt a hand on his neck and then the clink of a chain being slid into place and he was shackled to the wall in his 'punishment corner'. It was in the corner of the throne room (the room where the miniature tooth fairies were currently being held). This was where he was always dragged off to when his master was planning on leaving him alone for a long time to think about what he had done.

"Thank me for letting you live," Pitch growled, getting right into the terrified winter spirit's face. Jack whimpered, unable to contain it any longer. His whole body throbbed in pain. "What did I say?" the Nightmare King yelled, anger and madness intermingling in his voice. "Thank me."

"Thank you master," Jack whispered, blue eyes swam with unshed tears as he stared a hole in the ground.

"Ungrateful little slave," Pitch snarled, whipping around and depositing the staff just outside the winter spirit's reach before stalking out of the room.

The broken boy slowly slid to the ground, chain just letting him reach. Unable to contain it any longer, sobs wracked his slight frame as he carefully curled his legs to his chest, trying not to aggravate his broken rib … or wrist. The sound of his sobbing echoed through the room, quieting the tweeting that had been resounding from the cages.

One miniature fairy was gazing down on the child with such broken-hearted compassion that it masked the anger at the Boogeyman. Baby Tooth called to her sisters, gaining their attention as she outlined a plan. The Nightmares had finally stopped circling their cages, leaving the fairies to talk and plot. However, none of them could fly, and unfortunate side effect of losing belief. That wasn't going to stop Baby Tooth.

**AN: I'm sorry Jack. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who is reading this and especially to those who are reviewing. Rose, your comments always make me smile, thank you so much. I may or may not have my story following your ideas ;) AngeGirlmon, there will be about 8 or 9 chapters in this story but I already have plans for a drabble series/sequel in the works. Without further ado, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and here is the story.  
><strong>

As his sobbing tapered to a close, Jack rested his head on his knees, thoroughly exhausted. He was about to pass into unconsciousness when he felt something pulling at his hair. Whipping his head upwards, he came face to face with a purple and green blur of feathers. He flinched back, curling in on himself before recognizing the figure.

"Baby Tooth?" he whispered hoarsely. She nodded. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Are you okay?"

Again, she nodded but her heart clenched at the winter child's acceptance of blame for a situation he had no control over. Thinking it was the only way to comfort him, she snuggled into his shoulder, laying her head against his hoodie. She sneezed suddenly, the overwhelming smell of crisp snowfall, winter wind and blood flooding her nostrils.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again, hanging his head sadly. "All I can do is keep you cold." She waved away the thought, crawling down to his arm and slightly rolling up the sleeve, exposing a deep slash. He gently moved her off, rolling it back down and looking away. She chirped angrily up at him. "It's okay, I'm fine," he assured, but if he was comforting her or himself, neither of them could completely tell.

She snuggled into his stomach, feeling him tense first and then relax. But she had felt a mass beneath his sweater. Diving into the deep blue pocket, Baby Tooth struck hard gold, literally. It was the tooth canister, given to him by Pitch and remarkably not slashed during the punishment. She dragged it out, chirping excitedly.

"What-" he asked, then stopped himself, seeing the tooth canister glowing. He gazed down at the miniature fairy who nodded encouragingly and brought his non-injured wrist forward. His cool fingers brushed the top and he was launched immediately into memories.

* * *

><p>A gangly brown haired boy was tromping through the forest, young girl racing after him. Another woman watched on, clutching a basket filled with Easter eggs in her hand. She had chestnut hair, just like the two children. "Jack, you can't have fun all the time," she called as the two rushed off into the forest.<p>

The boy rushed off, laughing softly, "Of course I can."

The scene jumped and the brown haired teen was swinging from a tree branch, gazing down fondly on the children beneath him. There were three young ones, two laughing at the crazy antics and a third gazing up fearfully. "Jack, get down from there," she called, worry tracing its way through her high voice.

The boy in the tree jumped down, scooping up the girl into a bear hug. "Is this better?" he asked cheekily.

"Much," she sighed, relaxing into his shoulder.

Once again, there was another memory. This of the teen goofing off for a crowd of children, holding moose ears to his head as he galloped around. Their high-pitched laughter echoed through his mind, striking a chord of familiarity.

Another change in scenery saw the two brown-haired children strolling out of a doorway, hand in hand. The taller boy, obviously a brother, had skates slung over his shoulder and hazel cape fixed around his neck. The same cape in which Jack Frost had arisen.

"Be careful," the woman from earlier's voice rang out.

A chuckling Jack turned back, "We will," he assured. He was being tugged forcefully by his sister and they strolled forwards to the lake.

And then a final shift. Jack was crouched on the ice, arms out towards his flailing sister. His voice was calm and reassuring. "It's okay. It's okay. Just look at me." He was barefoot on the ice, watching his shaking sister with barely concealed panic.

"Jack, I'm scared," she called, glancing down at the ice that was cracking beneath her.

"I know, I know," he said, trying to take a step forward but the ice was cracking underneath his foot. "But you're going to be all right and you're not going to fall in." He made an attempt at lightness, smile quirking across his face, hiding the panic. He glanced around, looking for any idea. His eyes shone with a plan, "We're going to have a little fun instead."

"No we're not," the little girl whined.

"Would I trick you?" her brother asked.

"Yes, you always play tricks," she shot back.

He laughed, trying to keep the worry away, "Alright, well n-not this time." Jack edged closer to his sister, holding out his hands in a placating gesture. "I promise, I promise, you're going to be fine," he assured, voice earnest and low.

She gazed back at him, hazel eyes gazing straight into his. "You have to believe in me," he stated. She nodded and he took encouragement, continuing his verbal stream of comfort. "Do you want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch, like we play everyday. It's as easy as one," the cracking ice shot another tendril of panic through his body, but he did the one thing that came best. He made it a joke, he flailed around, emitting a hoarse laugh as he pretended to lose his balance.

A clear ringing laugh echoed through the clearing. His sister was smiling, and so did he. "Two," he continued, "Three." He hopped to the stable ice, right beside a large, curved stick. The boy groped for it, not breaking eye contact with his sister. "Alright, now it's your turn. One," She stepped forwards, ice cracking under her skates. "Two," a gasp from both of them. "Three," Jack yelled, hooking her with his staff and throwing her as hard as possible away from the unstable ice.

She went tumbling, and so did he, both of them glancing up quickly to make sure the other was alright. They exchanged a brief smile and Jack stepped forward, laughing triumphantly. Then, came that fateful crack and his vision was surrounded by water. The last thing he remembered was the sound of his sister's voice yelling his name and the icy water choking him.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost resurfaced from his memories, gasping for breath as if the pressing weight of the water was still filling his lungs. "Did you see that?" he asked jubilantly the confused miniature fairy. She shook her head.<p>

Forgetting his current situation entirely, he tried to scoot forward before being brought up short by the chain and then he felt the twinge of broken bones. The reminder of his life of servitude brought down the joyous attitude by quite a few notches. But he plowed on, "I had a family, a sister," he whispered, "I saved her." Tears shone in his eyes but for the first time in nearly 8 decades, they weren't because of pain, fear or sadness. These were purely tears of joy, of knowing his place.

His face slackened slightly and Baby Tooth looked on, concerned. "That's why he chose me," the winter spirit muttered, "I'm-I'm a Guardian."

"What do I do?" the winter spirit questioned, not necessarily directing the question to anything but the open air. "No, I shouldn't do anything. There's nothing I can do. But Pitch is destroying the world." He warred with himself for a while as Baby Tooth crawled over to the broken staff.

She chirped loudly, drawing the conflicted child's attention. He gazed at her with confusion, then down at his staff. His expression dropped into one of pain and he looked away. Not prepared to give up, the miniature fairy chirped again, nudging the broken conductor towards him.

"It's broken," he said obviously, "There's nothing I can do." However, she kept pushing until both halves were just barely within his reach. He stretched out, chain tugging at his neck but fingertips still grasping the stick. Sudden light filled blue orbs and Jack slammed the two halves together and he concentrated. Then, the stick slid apart. Undeterred, he tried again, this time drawing deep into his reserves of power and putting all emotions to use to concentrating on it. A faint blue glow began, then got more pronounced. It sunk into the stick before cracking and there, it was whole once more.

Jack laughed, chuckling weakly before freezing the chain. His blue eyes went wide as he looked between the frozen nightmare sand and the staff in his hands. "I wasn't supposed to do that," he muttered.

Baby Tooth chirped, giving him a tilted head and a confused look as if saying, _So what?_

The chirping of other fairies suddenly called his attention and with one last moment of indecision, Jack flew upwards towards the cages with Baby Tooth in tow. "Are you guys all right?" he asked timidly.

Confirming nods were given but none of them flew over even though one of the cage doors was hanging open. "Can you guys fly?" This time, there was avid shaking of the head and the winter spirit glanced at the miniature fairy on his shoulder. She shrugged her shoulders and fluttered her wings but couldn't take off. When his expression betrayed worry and guilt, she dived off his shoulder, figuring this was a faster way of explaining. He flew after her but didn't intervene when he saw her gliding gently to the floor.

When they both landed, Jack pulled her into his hand. "Why did you come to me?" he asked curiously, voice tinged with shock.

She gave him a sort of _Duh_ look and blue eyes found the ground. "But I'm not worth it, you could have gotten hurt." Angry tweeting was her response and an emphatic shake of the head when he finally looked up. Finally, she gestured to the ceiling and then tilted her head to the side in question.

"Um …" Jack bit his lip, casting blue eyes around the lair and then towards where he knew was an entrance. But before he could decide, the globe in the corner drew his attention, there were few lights left. The winter spirit drifted over, watching as the third last and then second last disappeared. A gasp escaped the pale lips. The last one wavered and then held firm.

"Jamie," Jack declared, gazing towards the entrance again and then pushing off with a confirming tweet from Baby Tooth. Maybe Pitch would just kill him when he found out. Either way, he wasn't going to let this child be hurt. He couldn't add this child to his list of people he couldn't save. Let this be his last act in this life.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is a doozy of a chapter. It has Jamie believing, the fight scene and some heart wrenching all rolled into one. Queenlar, I am going to talk about Jack's capture and imprisonment, but it won't be until later, in the sequel series I'm planning. Without further ado, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and here is the story.**

For all of Jack's rushing off to help this child, he paused suddenly at the boy's window. What could he actually do? The winter spirit gazed into the room, locking onto the child. Jamie was sitting upright in his bed, clutching a stuffed bunny and talking to it, voice low and serious.

"It seems like you and me are at what they call a crossroads," the boy stated, staring down at his stuffed animal. "I've believed in you for a long time, my whole life in fact. So if it wasn't a dream and you really are real, I need a sign. Just a little one, something, _anything_."

Brown eyes were filled with such hope and wonder that Jack longed to do whatever he could to help this child. Jamie looked so disappointed at the lack of a sign, dejectedly dropping the rabbit toy.

NO! That couldn't be it. The winter spirit pushed on the boy's window, gently opening it. A cool breeze flew into the room, rustling white hair. Jack turned around, frosting the pane of glass. He needed to give a sign. Then, with a cool finger, he traced the outline of an egg, more precisely, an Easter egg. Jamie's eyes widened and he glanced back down at the sad rabbit, lying against the floor. "You are real," he breathed, a smile stealing across his lips.

Jack also grinned, turning his attention to the pane once more. This time, he sketched a rabbit and concentrating, pulled it from the glass. The icy creation hopped through the room, startling and amusing the child. Joyous laughter echoed and it warmed the winter spirit's heart.

Then, the ice creation exploded, showering Jamie in a light dusting of snow as he stood on his bed. "Snow?" he whispered, blinking up in a confusion. A delicate flake settled on his nose and recognition pulsed its way through brown orbs. "Jack Frost?" Jamie questioned.

The spirit's heart nearly stopped, someone had said his name, no it wasn't possible. Then, there it was again, more convinced. He backed up slightly, eyes wide with shock. And then a final time, "Jack Frost," Jamie murmured with wonder, jaw dropping as he apparently stared at the winter spirit he had just mentioned.

Their eyes locked and Jack backed up, slamming into the wall behind him. "You said my name," Jack breathed, too shocked to stop the flow of words. He clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide with fear.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked, eying the spirit with confusion. The older boy almost looked … scared … of him. There was a quick nod, white locks swinging up and down. Unperturbed, the boy ventured on, "Is the Easter Bunny real? Santa? The Tooth Fairy? The Sandman?"

"All of us are real," Jack affirmed quietly, staring down at the enthusiastic child.

A loud crash sounded from the street and both of them went to peer out the window. It was a strange feeling for Jack to be so close to another, especially one that could see him. "The Guardians," they whispered at the same time, looking at each other before staring back down at the sleigh that had crashed in the middle of the street.

"I'll be back," Jack announced, flying out of the open window. As he was in the air, he wondered what possibly could have possessed him to want to see the Guardians. They had told him to leave and thought he had betrayed them. Maybe this was a bad idea. However, as he was coming in for a landing, Tooth saw him, yelling out his name.

"Jack!" she cried and then stumbled forward as she tried to land. He moved a hand to help her but then held back. North also got out, leaning heavily on his swords.

"What are you doing here," North queried, tone neutral. Jack bit his lip, trying to think of an answer, but was spared the necessity by the sudden appearance of Jamie. "The last light," the older Guardian declared, in awe.

Jamie's face was so full of wonder and joy, it was enough to melt even the hardest of hearts. The boy rushed forward, smile plastered across his face. "It _is_ you," he announced. "I knew it wasn't a dream." He turned back to the winter spirit, smiling up at him and getting the same gesture in return.

"Jack, he sees you," North said warmly. The winter spirit grinned at Jamie and then peered up cautiously at the Guardian from under his bangs.

The moment was interrupted by a grey rabbit hopping out from the sleigh. "Bunny?" Jack half asked.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie questioned, walking forwards towards the miniaturized rabbit.

The bunny drew itself up to full height (which wasn't very impressive). "Now someone sees me, where were you about an hour ago?"

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool. Now he's … cute." Jamie scratched the rabbit under the chin, eliciting a paw thumping and then an irritated huff as Bunny fought his instincts.

"You told him to say that, didn't you," the Guardian of Hope growled, hopping towards Jack who backed up a step, despite the small size of his attacker.

Jamie crouched down, getting in the rabbit's way. "No, he told me you were real, right when I started believing maybe you weren't."

Shocked green eyes looked up at the winter spirit, orbs locking before Jack looked towards the ground. "He made you believe … in me?" came Bunny's awed voice. Jamie gave a confirming nod.

"Jack," Tooth began softly, advancing towards the winter spirit. She brought herself up short, "Oh my god, you're hurt." She was gazing at the slashes in his sweater that seemed to be tinged with red. They had been hidden thus far in the darkness around them.

"I'm fine," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"No you're not," North confirmed, stepping forwards and gazing down at the winter spirit with an emotion that Jack couldn't quite seem to place. Was it concern?

Just then, lightning illuminated the sky, showing off the cloud of nightmare sand gathered there. The Guardians stepped almost unconsciously in front of Jamie, even though Pitch was far off.

Jack gazed at the Guardians expressions at they stared up at Pitch. They wouldn't admit it, but he could see the traces of fear there. He had been with the Nightmare King long enough to know what it looked like. Gathering his courage, the winter spirit faced them. "Do any of you have the power to beat him?" he asked bluntly.

The bold question took them so off guard, they were already used to the meek voice of the frost child. Bunny looked ready to argue and Tooth bit her lip in fear but North turned squarely back to the winter spirit. "No, we don't."

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath. "If this doesn't work, just make sure Jamie is safe." He bent his knees to spring up but felt a thin pressure around his non-broken wrist.

"Don't do this Jack," Tooth begged, looking up at him with violet orbs full of compassion.

"I have to try," he whispered, not meeting her stare. "To make up for everything," he continued, so quietly that only Bunny heard.

"I don't care what ya think ya have to make up for mate, but let us help you, " Bunny growled, though his anger no longer seemed to be directed at Jack himself.

The winter spirit shook his head, "Let me weaken him, you guys finish him off."

"We'll find another way, we just don't want you to get hurt," Tooth pleaded.

"I'm not worth it," the winter spirit stated before flying off to meet his master. He was going to end this as best he could even if he had to die trying. His life was worth more if wasted weakening Pitch than lying down and doing nothing.

As he neared, Pitch shouted down, "Jack Frost, how dare you defy me?" There was no answer forthcoming and the two floated in the air, staring each other down. "I'm going to kill you," the Boogeyman said, no threat in is voice, just cold hard truth.

"I know," Jack whispered, launching a volley of ice. He had learned something over the years with Pitch and that was to never go for the direct approach. He would not weaken the Nightmare King simply with brute force, he needed him to expend the energy and the fear he had collected. The best way to do that was to try and make Pitch use the fear.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jack yelled, blue eyes gleaming with a defiance that had been nearly punished out of him.

"You should be," Pitch snarled, launching a volley of the sand at the winter spirit who iced some of it and dodged the rest.

Now, to make the dark spirit angry. "Every time you punished me, I couldn't help but pity you, for its only weak men who feels the need to make others submit to them."

"I am not weak," the Boogeyman's eyes were glowing with rage. He launched several attacks, trying to wrap them around the insubordinate winter spirit. However, Jack saw it coming, icing the tail of one and letting it spread. He called on the wind, asking her to help carry his spreading flakes to different parts of the nightmare sand.

"You are so weak that you can't even make me fear you. I thought that was your specialty." Although Jack was being deliberately antagonizing, it went over the enraged Nightmare King's head. All of his thoughts were hell bent on crushing the spirit in front of him.

A tidal wave of heavily fear inducing sand was raised on the winter spirit, threatening to drown him in the emotion. All he needed was to fight it off. He summoned all possible happy thoughts, days of snowball fights with children, Jamie seeing him, his sister before he died, the beauty of nature and put them into what he knew would be his final strike. Just before the wave crashed over him, Jack sent the icy target right to the centre and infused the attack with happy flakes, the only thing known to combat fear. He held the ice and let it absorb as much fear as possible, trapping it into the reflective surfaces.

Eventually, the cold and dark powers exploded together and sent both of them flying. As Jack struggled to not crash into the ground, his last thoughts were of satisfaction for draining the resource of fear.

Then, he felt strong arms catching him and was shocked to find himself in North's arms. Jack yelled out in pain, clutching his broken ribs. He was set on his feet but quickly collapsed, drained of power. Jamie approached the winter spirit, confused by everything that had just happened and concerned for his new friend. "What happened," he asked.

"I drained some of Pitch's fear, but he's too strong for me to do much else," Jack gasped out.

A shadow appeared in the alley in which they were currently residing, tracing its way along the walls. The slick voice of the Boogeyman echoed through the air. "All this fuss over two little boys. One a human who refuses to stop believing and the other a pathetic little slave who none of you can fix." The last words were spat out, anger clearly riding beneath the neutral tone.

The miniature Bunnymund hopped forwards, announcing, "If you want them, you are going to have to go through me."

"Look how fluffy you are," Pitch mock cooed, still not stepping out of the shadows. "Would you like a scratch behind the ears." The rabbit hopped backwards, straight into North's palm.

"Don't you even think about it," he threatened.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this," the Nightmare King thrilled, finally advancing with an entourage of black sand stallions. "You look awful," a truly mad smile was stretched across his thin lips, yellow eyes glinting with malice.

The winter spirit, who was about to attempt to rise, was stopped by a small hand on his arm. Warm brown eyes stared directly into his blue ones. "Jack, I'm scared," Jamie admitted.

Instead of seeing the little boy in front of him, the frost child now saw a young girl, stuck on the cracking ice. "We're going to have a little fun instead," he whispered. Jamie looked confused, but somewhat curious. "That's my centre," Jack realized.

The Nightmare King gazed down at the human child, predatory smile adding an even scarier aura to the night. "So Jamie, do you believe in the Boogeyma-"

He was cut off by a sudden snowball to the face. Then, there was a sound of a child's laughter, so shocking in the darkness that the shadows almost seemed to retreat from the sound of joy. North joined in and slowly, so did the rest of the Guardians, except the winter spirit.

"Now let's go get your friends," Jack said quietly.

They were racing down the street on the thin strip of ice that Jack could conjure up with his nearly depleted powers. They pitstopped at the homes of Jamie's friends, getting each of them to come out and even to believe. It was invigorating, the cold wind in their hair and the new belief as well as laughter.

All of them were now laughing as they zipped along but they were brought to a stop by Jack who was standing, staring shocked at the street full of dark sand. He had to fight the urge to flee or submit, these children needed him.

The dark spirit made another appearance, on a rooftop to their right. "You think a few children can help you, against this?" His arm waved wildly to the encroaching sand, it was everywhere, surrounding the city.

However, Jack examined it, looking for the telltale signs of overabundant fear. The sand was slightly lighter in colour, not quite pitch black but a medium grey. "Don't believe him," Jack said, turning sharply to face the assembled group. "I drained some of his fear and he hasn't had time to stock it up. Don't fear him. They're just bad dreams, Jamie."

A shot of nightmare sand attached itself to Jack's collar, pulling him away from the group of Guardians and children. Just as quickly, there was a sand gag around his mouth, cutting off the words.

"So much for not fearing," the Boogeyman cackled, staring down at the surprisingly not struggling winter spirit. Unknown to him, blue orbs were gazing earnestly at the Guardians, the children and especially Jamie. They were begging for trust and belief in everything he had just said.

"Now who will protect you," the Nightmare King laughed again. To his surprise, Jamie stepped forwards.

"I will," he stated confidently. The other kids joined him, stating their protection as well. Jack locked eyes with Jamie, nodding his encouragement.

"Still think there's not such thing as they Boogeyman?" Pitch questioned. His nightmare sand was closing in, a cloud of it swarming to attack the little group.

"I do believe in you," Jamie admitted, "I'm just not afraid of you." With that, the sand attacked and the child raised his arms as if to shield himself. A blast of golden sand swept out from his hand, igniting its way through the dark material and spreading outwards. Even the bonds on Jack dissolved into golden sand. Tooth noticed her wings fluttering once more and she leapt into the air. North found the strength to lift his swords. Bunny, looked skyward, waiting for his transformation, almost getting stampeded by the rushing hoard of Nightmares.

North threw down his globes, summoning the yetis who rushed out of the portals with battle cries. Bunny finally transformed, taking out the stallions that were attacking him and summoning his own reinforcements. The stone golems rushed into battle, turning their stern faces to the Nightmares.

"Let's get em," one of the children cried, rushing forwards with the others trailing. They attacked a horse, turning it into golden sand. The children ran off, following Jamie's lead.

Jack looked on, wanting desperately to help, but he collapsed to the ground again, finally out of power. He hadn't felt this depleted in, well, ever as far as he remembered. A rushing horse tried to get at him but was blocked by an angry Tooth fairy. "Thanks Tooth," he muttered, leaning against the side of a building. His ribs throbbed, as did his wrist. The winter spirit could feel all the cuts and bruises littering his body.

The three Guardians fought Pitch together, helping one another out and attacking as one. They soon had him cornered. "It's over Pitch, there's no place to hide," Bunny yelled.

There was a quick cackle and the Nightmare King disappeared into the shadows, reappearing right behind the winter spirit. Jack cried out, drawing the Guardians' attention as he was forced to his knees. He felt a sand scythe at his throat, resting right above the collar.

"Take one more step and he dies," Pitch growled.

"Do it," Jack said and they weren't sure who he was talking to. He received a swift quick to the stomach. The winter spirit let out a gasp of pain.

Pitch laughed at the pain and fear that coursed through his slave. "You must know, Jack is the reason why I came back to power so quickly." Looking up at the confused Guardians, he plowed on, "His fear was just so powerful, delicious." Pointed teeth glinted in the low light, making the Nightmare King seem predatory and deranged.

Jack's eyes were fixed on the ground, whatever courage he had mustered up before completely vanished. He was once again trapped by his master.

"His screams of pain were just music to my ears." A quick cackle, then, "But the best were those screams he helped me elicit in children." The winter spirit ducked his head even more, feeling a hand ruffling his snowy locks. All he could do was cringe slightly.

"Wasn't it fun Jack?" the Nightmare King answered, nails digging into one of the cuts he had made in his earlier punishment.

"Yes master," Jack gasped. He trembled slightly, horror at what he had been made to do under Pitch's control haunting him.

If he had looked up, he would have seen the Guardians looking at him, not with the disgust he expected but pity. This child was being abused right in front of them and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Pitch still held the scythe at Jack's neck, making a line of red dribble beneath the collar.

"Stop hurting him," Tooth yelled, trying to sound firm but it came out more pleading.

"As if you actually care," the Nightmare King laughed, glaring at the Guardians. "Why would you want this broken child? No one does."

"Not true, we want him," North affirmed, glancing around at the other Guardians to see their affirmative nods.

Pitch wouldn't let the words have their intended effect on his slave. "Jack, what is the punishment for lying?"

"S-silence f-for a week," Jack responded immediately.

"And do you think North deserves this punishment?"

The winter spirit gave a miserable nod.

"That was no lie," the Guardian of Wonder tried again.

The Nightmare King sneered, "All this lying, maybe I should give Jack the punishment just for being around you liars." The Guardians glared at him and then looked softly down at the winter spirit who still had his head bowed. The only thing they could see was his white locks obscuring his face.

"But there are more important punishments," the Nightmare King admitted, staring right at the Guardians to drive the point home. "What's the punishment for defying me, Jack?" He grabbed hold of the winter spirit's broken wrist, causing a spike of pain to shoot through the boy.

"A b-broken bone," he managed to gasp, tears starting to swim in bright blue eyes. The Guardians took a step forwards, Bunny going as far as growling at the dark spirit. Pitch simply twisted the boy's broken wrist, getting a cry of agony.

"P-please s-stop," Jack pleaded, looking up briefly at the Boogeyman.

Suddenly, there were cheers of laughter and slapping footsteps against the pavement. The group of children finally came back into view, believing that they had all been victorious. All of them stumbled to a stop upon seeing the frozen Guardians, the leering Boogeyman and the gasping winter spirit.

"Jack!" Jamie called out. Blue eyes snapped up briefly before being averted. Pitch dropped the winter spirit's wrist, who trembled, clutching it. His eyes were once again trained on the ground.

"Stop it!" the human boy cried.

In response, the dark spirit clutched Jack's white hair, fisting it as he harshly raised his head. "Look at them, trying to protect a pathetic excuse for a spirit. Don't worry, they would realize you aren't worth the trouble." Blue orbs initially scanned them, flitting from one to another before looking away at that last comment.

Pitch kicked the boy's broken rib, eliciting a sharp cry of pain. He was about to say something else, when a golden tendril wrapped itself around his wrist, yanking him up into the air. There stood the Sandman, shaking his finger as if to admonish a small child. He punched the Nightmare King straight up into the air and summoned a gold hat, sweeping it off his head as he dropped into a bow.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all for reading and especially to those who have reviewed. I couldn't keep you waiting too long on this chapter. DragonWriter357, I agree, it would be interesting if Jack were to finish Pitch off, not Sandy. However, as shown in this chapter, all of Jack's courage has been used up and he is afraid again. Also, there is really no need at this point. Without further ado, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and here is the chapter.**

_Recap: There stood the Sandman, shaking his finger as if to admonish a small child. He punched the Nightmare King straight up into the air and summoned a gold hat, sweeping it off his head as he dropped into a bow._

Smiles were seen all around, even by the currently hurting winter spirit who was still on his knees. Pitch tumbled to the ground with a sharp boom, knocking him unconscious. "Sandy!" most of them cried.

"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes," Bunny announced.

Sandy swept into the air, dreamsand tendrils snaking their way out from him. They entered windows, formed into dreams, created large creatures of dreamsand and generally illuminated the night sky. The children were looking on, star struck, until Jamie threw a snowball, nailing one of his friends. There was suddenly laughter sweeping through the air.

Tooth swept the golden man into a hug, showering him with kisses. He laughed silently, extricating himself from the grip. The joyous mood of the children managed to uplift the Guardians for a moment before they remembered the trembling winter spirit behind them. Sandy floated over to the beaten boy, wondering idly what had happened exactly.

He laid a soft hand on Jack's shoulder, causing a flinch but he still didn't look up. Sandy placed a hand under the winter spirit's chin, gently lifting it up until blue orbs met his golden ones. "I'm sorry Sandy," Jack whispered, averting his gaze.

The golden man showed a question mark, but the frost child didn't respond. The dream spirit looked up at the other Guardians in confusion. North paced forwards, crouching down in front of the boy. Jack scooted backwards until his back was pressed up against the wall right behind him. Blue orbs betrayed fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jack," North said softly, trying not to startle the child even more.

Tooth flew forwards. "We're not going to let anyone hurt you again." Her expression was fierce yet gentle, violet eyes gazing at him with a tender undertone.

A million thoughts raced through his head, but Jack didn't voice any of them. There was nothing that he could say. He couldn't trust them, that was for sure. He couldn't trust anyone. It would have been better if they had just let Pitch kill him. Better for him, better for everyone else.

All of these thoughts were cut short as he was nailed by a snowball to the face. Glancing around, he saw Jamie, another snowball being tossed in his hand. Jack cracked a small smile and then a tentative laugh. He launched back his own ammunition, hitting the boy squarely in the chest. Then, they were laughing and the Guardians joined in on the snowball fight. So this was what fun felt like. Jack loved it.

The Nightmare King was roused by all the laughter. His head whipped around as if not understanding the sight. "You dare have fun in my presence," he called. His eyes then locked on Jack who looked back with shock and fear. "Especially you," Pitch growled, advancing on the winter spirit. However, a running child, passed right through him, giving the dark spirit pause. The Guardians stepped in front of Jack, shielding him from Pitch's view.

Then, the Boogeyman ran. Ending up on the frozen lake, he wasn't looking where he was going and knocked directly into North, sending him flying.

"Leaving party so soon?" North asked, anger riding his voice.

The Tooth Fairy tossed him a coin to which Pitch looked at it in confusion until she punched him in the face, knocking out a tooth. 'Ach' the Boogeyman groaned.

"That's for my fairies and Jack," she announced, shaking her hand out.

"You can't get rid of me, there will always be fear," Pitch yelled, grasping at straws.

"So what, as long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear," North retorted.

"Then what are they doing here?" the Boogeyman questioned, waving his hands towards the pathetic assembly on Nightmares.

"We're not afraid, ya gumby, it's your fear they smell," Bunny said confidently.

The Nightmare King was dragged away, kicking and screaming by his own Nightmares. But before he was lost below ground, he locked eyes on Jack, "Be afraid Jack, be very afraid. I will get my revenge." Then, he was gone and the clearing was quiet.

"We won't let him touch you," Bunny reassured.

The winter spirit looked up, and they were all staring at him, making him shift uncomfortably.

North stepped forwards and almost imperceptibly, Jack stepped back. "Will you become a Guardian?" the jolly man asked.

"You don't want me," the winter spirit stated, eyes downcast.

"We really do, don't believe word Pitch says. You don't need take oath now, we wait till you're ready."

Jack nodded, scarcely able to believe his ears. They weren't going to force him into anything? They were actually waiting for him to be ready? Where was the catch?

Suddenly, the sleigh came swooping down, once again harnessed to the reindeer. The children cheered, staring on in awe. "Time to go," North announced, gazing down at the winter spirit.

Sandy shot into the sky, dreamsand erupting like fireworks in the air and raining down like golden snow. Everyone was smiling, gazing up at the magnificent creation.

The other Guardians began saying goodbye to the children, climbing into the sleigh. Jack was about to turn and do the same when he locked eyes with Jamie. The boy stared up at him and then began to speak, "You're leaving? What if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again?"

Jack crouched down, on level with the boy. "Whoa, whoa," he laughed, forcing a smile. However, gazing at his first believer, the reassuring smile became genuine. "Slow down Jamie. Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes out." The boy shook his head. "Do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it." Another negative response. "We will always be there Jamie and now, we will always be here." Jack lightly put his finger over Jamie's heart, not touching the boy though. "That kind of makes you a Guardian."

Jamie gave him such a heartwarming smile that the winter spirit couldn't help but feel better, as if the future wasn't so uncertain and scary. Jack moved to leave but was brought short by his name being called. Turning back around, he saw the child barreling towards him, arms extended as he wrapped the winter spirit in a hug. The contact, especially such a kind one felt so foreign, but good. After a second, Jack relaxed and returned the gesture.

He pulled away, smiling down at his first believer. Then, the wind lifted him into the sleigh and he sat at the back, away from the other Guardians. They took off into the air with children waving and cheering behind them.

There was silence, except for the whistling of the wind and within moments, North had pulled out a snow globe, whispering to it his destination. They arrived momentarily at the North Pole, touching down harshly and Jack gasped out in pain, trying to keep quiet.

"You okay, mate?" Bunny questioned, sensitive ears picking up the low sound of pain. The winter spirit nodded, not meeting the Pooka's eyes.

They all dismounted from the sleigh and North called out in Yetish, grumbling and growling. There was a response and several yetis trailed after them as they arrived in a room with a few hospital type beds.

The Guardian of Wonder rounded on Jack causing him to flinch back. "Now, to get your injuries looked at."

The frost child shook his head, blue eyes widening with fear. "I'm okay, really."

"Jack, you're hurt, please, we can help you," Tooth encouraged, gazing at him warmly.

He backed up another step, "I d-don't need help. I'm okay on m-my own. I'll just be t-taking my leave now and I'd like to thank you for your kindness."

"We want to help, you don't need to be on your own," the fairy tried again. She was met with another shake of the head and another step backwards.

Bunny mentally apologized before stepping forwards. "You are going to let us help you and let the yetis look at you," he growled, stepping even closer to the winter spirit. The boy looked down submissively and nodded his head. The Guardians exchanged triumphant yet anguished looks as they got Jack to sit on the bed.

North stayed while the yetis looked at Jack, as he was the only one to understand their language. The others paced restlessly outside the room. "Okay Jack, take off your hoodie please," North asked.

Reluctantly, the spirit obeyed, slowly peeling off the blood soaked fabric. The Russian winced in sympathy, staring down at the numerous bleeding cuts all over the pale body as well as the innumerable scars and massive bruising around Jack's ribs. His wrist also seemed to be bent at an unnatural angle.

One of the yetis stepped forwards to treat the spirit who shrunk back against the bed, curling in on himself.

"They aren't going to hurt you, Jack," North murmured soothingly. The boy nodded but the distrust was so thinly veiled that the older man's heart hurt. He could only imagine what caused this level of distrust. He had already seen part of it in Jack and Pitch's interaction.

The winter spirit forced himself, shaking and shivering with fright, to endure the ministrations of the yetis. Periodically, North chimed in, trying ineffectively to soothe the terrified boy. After some stitching, a cast and taping up of two broken ribs, they were done. The Russian nodded to the yetis who walked out of the room, ushering the other Guardians in.

"You'll stay here, won't you Jack?" North asked hopefully. However, it was taken differently by the winter spirit. He nodded his head submissively, blue orbs staring down towards the bed upon which he was currently sitting.

Tooth flew slightly forwards and the frost child instinctively withdrew. "We aren't going to let Pitch hurt you again," she assured, eyes shining with repressed emotion at the broken child in front of her. He was scarred and scared, beaten down to submission but they were going to change that.

Sandy also drifted forwards, going so far as to sit on the end of the bed. The winter spirit tensed but glanced up when he saw the glittering symbols. There was a bed, a few 'z's and a question mark. Jack shook his head, eyes widening. The dream maker showed a few more symbols, a horse with an x through it and two pinkies linked together.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," the teen whispered, ducking his head as if expecting to be struck.

"Sandy said he promises you won't have nightmares," North translated, glancing towards the golden spirit as he signed again. "You must be tired and sleep will heal your body."

Jack nodded, white locks swinging in front of his face. The Sandman placed a hand on the spirit's knee, fully expecting the flinch. However, when blue orbs met his, he held up a ball of dream sand, making sure that the teen knew exactly what he was going to do with it. He slowly inched forwards, raising his hand above the spirit's head before sprinkling the sand down. Slowly, eyelids began to close over the cerulean orbs and eventually, he was asleep, dreamsand playing over his head.

The Guardians glanced at one another, eyes filled with heartbreak. "What do we do?" Tooth whispered, as if afraid to break the silent grief of the moment that was stealing its way through each of them.

"We stay vith him and help him adjust," North declared, blue eyes set with determination.

"Hate to say it mates, but it ain't going to be easy, who knows how long Pitch had him," Bunny added, hating to bring down their already low spirits.

Sandy strode forwards, taking another look at the black metal around the winter spirit's neck now that he was asleep. The dream spirit placed a golden hand on black, concentrating his sand into finding a hole or flaw he could exploit. Unfortunately, even when he found the unlocking mechanism, he found it coded only to respond to Nightmare sand as it simply repelled the dreamsand. He shared his finding with the others.

"That's … unfortunate," Bunny summed up, "We could never to get Pitch to unlock it."

"Alright," North boomed, momentarily forgetting the sleeping spirit, then he dropped his voice. "Who take first watch?"

They settled it up while the rest of them went to sleep in other rooms around the Pole. It was going to an interesting next few days … or months … or years. All four were determined to help this boy adjust. It was their fault in the first place that he was like this. They should have known, should have seen, should have helped him. They needed to fix their mistake.

**AN: I think this may be the last chapter and then I will go into my sequel/drabble series following it.**


End file.
